Premium Plants
Premium plants are plants in Plants vs Zombies 2: It's About Time (GMXX Version). They're different than normal plants due to the fact that they can't be obtained from levels. The only way to obtain them is to buy them from the shop for coins. They also have a purple background on their seed packet, as opposed to the green ones of normal plant seed packets. List of Premium Plants There are a total of 30 premium plants, 18 of which are event premiums. *Imitater *Ghost Pepper *Sweet Potato *Sap-fling *Vigorous Broccoli *Freeze Mushroom *Flame Mushroom *Chestnut Squad *Tornado Acorn *Rafflesia *Carrot Missile Truck *Bamboo Brother *Rose Swordsman *Strawburst *Magic Mushroom *Mischief Radish *Jack O' Lantern *Jackfruit *Pumpkin Mage *Agave *Shrinking Violet *Snow Cotton *Blooming Heart *Monkiwi *Plum Blossom *Dragonfruit *Rose *Kernel Corn *Wasabi Whip *Cob Cannon When they're unlocked Premium plants are unlocked in the shop at certain points in the game. *Imitater is unlocked in the shop after completing Ancient Egypt. *Ghost Pepper and Sweet Potato are unlocked in the shop after completing Pirate Seas. *Sap-fling is unlocked in the shop after completing Wild West. *Vigorous Broccoli is unlocked in the shop after completing Kung-fu World. *Freeze Mushroom and Flame Mushroom are unlocked in the shop after unlocking Dark Ages. *Chestnut Squad and Tornado Acorn are unlocked in the shop after completing Dark Ages. *Rafflesia and Carrot Missile Truck are unlocked in the shop after completing Big Wave Beach. *Bamboo Brother is unlocked in the shop after completing Frostbite Caves. *Rose Swordsman, Strawburst, and Magic Mushroom are unlocked in the shop after completing Castle in the Sky. *Mischief Radish and Jack O' Lantern are unlocked in the shop after completing Silent Suburbs. *Pumpkin Mage and Jackfruit are unlocked in the shop after completing Lost City. *Agave is unlocked in the shop after completing Jukebox Diner. *Shrinking Violet and Snow Cotton are unlocked in the shop after completing Neon Mixtape Tour. *Blooming Heart and Monkiwi are unlocked in the shop after unlocking Hellfire Depths. *The rest are unlocked in the shop after completing Modern Day. Event Premiums Event Premiums can be bought at any time once they're unlocked in the shop, but go on sale for half-price during their themed events. They are also shown off in Pinata Parties during these events. *Ghost Pepper, Jack O' Lantern, and Pumpkin Mage are the Halloween premiums. They are showcased and half-price during the Lawn of Doom event in October. *Sweet Potato is the Thanksgiving premium. It is showcased and half-price during the Food Fight event in November. *Sap-fling and Snow Cotton are the Christmas premiums. They are showcased and half-price during the Feastivus event in December. *Shrinking Violet is the New Year's premium. It is showcased and half-price during the New Year's Dawning event in Late December and Early January. *Blooming Heart is the Valentine's Day premium. It is showcased and half-price during the Valenbrainz event in February. *Monkiwi, Plum Blossom, and Dragonfruit are the Chinese New Year premiums. They are showcased and half-price during the New Year's Dynasty event in February. *Mischief Radish is the Easter premium. It is showcased and half-price during The Springening event in April. *Rose Swordsman, Strawburst, and Magic Mushroom are the 4th of July premiums. They are showcased and half-price during the Summer Nights event in Late June and Early July. *Rose and Kernel Corn are the Garden Warfare premiums. They are showcased and half-price during the Garden Warfare events in March, July, and September. *Wasabi Whip is the paradox premium. It is showcased and half-price during the Time Trap event, which is a random occurrence. Prices *Imitater: 30,000 Coins *Ghost Pepper: 56,000 coins (28,000 during the Lawn of Doom event) *Sweet Potato: 25,000 coins (12,500 during the Food Fight event) *Sap-fling: 25,000 coins (12,500 during the Feastivus event) *Vigorous Broccoli: 20,000 coins *Freeze Mushroom: 40,000 coins *Flame Mushroom: 40,000 coins *Chestnut Squad: 20,000 coins *Tornado Acorn: 58,000 coins *Rafflesia: 32,000 coins *Carrot Missile Truck: 60,000 coins *Bamboo Brother: 15,000 coins *Rose Swordsman: 20,000 coins (10,000 during the Summer Nights event) *Strawburst: 40,000 coins (20,000 during the Summer Nights event) *Magic Mushroom: 27,000 coins (13,500 during the Summer Nights event) *Mischief Radish: 30,000 coins (15,000 during The Springening event) *Jack O' Lantern: 50,000 coins (25,000 during the Lawn of Doom event) *Jackfruit: 15,000 coins *Pumpkin Mage: 50,000 coins (25,000 during the Lawn of Doom Event) *Agave: 50,000 coins *Shrinking Violet: 60,000 coins (30,000 during the New Year's Dawning event) *Snow Cotton: 20,000 coins (10,000 during the Feastivus event) *Blooming Heart: 25,000 coins (12,500 during the Valenbrainz event) *Monkiwi: 25,000 coins (12,500 during the New Year's Dynasty event) *Plum Blossom: 25,000 coins (12,500 during the New Year's Dynasty event) *Dragonfruit: 40,000 coins (20,000 during the New Year's Dynasty event) *Rose: 30,000 coins (15,000 during the Garden Warfare event) *Kernel Corn: 30,000 coins (15,000 during the Garden Warfare event) *Wasabi Whip: 15,000 coins (7,500 during the Time Trap event) *Cob Cannon: 20,000 coins Trivia *There is a "preview" button next to each premium plant in the shop, which allows the player to see the plant in action, as well as what it's Level Upgrades do before buying it. *The Holiday Premiums are separated from the other Premiums in the shop. *Premiums the player hasn't unlocked yet just look like locked boxes in the shop. *Premium Plants are placed at the bottom rows of the almanac and the seed selection screen. *Holiday Premiums belonging to the same event are grouped together in the shop. *Imitater and Cob Cannon are the only Premium Plants that return from the first game.